


Stripes

by paradisical



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Foreplay, Language, M/M, Mild Language, Sexual Content, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:30:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradisical/pseuds/paradisical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis sees Harry stealing his signature design: stripes. Of course all the other lads know that stripes are Louis’ thing. He might not wear it much anymore but he always warns the other boys about stripes. Never wear stripes. Harry broke that rule and Louis will get some serious payback. But Harry saw this coming anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stripes

**Author's Note:**

> This sort of just came up and it's here now, so read it and enjoy it. I posted this before on larry-xo.tumblr.com, but I deleted that account, so I'm starting new here. Hope you like it!
> 
> ~ Ash

Harry pulls at the collar of his striped polo shirt. He shudders at how utterly horrible he looks, but he shakes it off. He’s doing this for Louis- most likely himself. Harry has been missing all the time Louis and him spend together. Harry misses the laughing, the cuddling, the kissing, and the sex; especially the sex. It’s been almost a month since Louis has even laid a hand on Harry. Not to even pat him a good job after a concert or to hug him. Louis hasn’t even sat next to him in interviews. Harry knows that Louis is ignoring him, but he doesn’t know why.

So when Harry steps out of his room to go downstairs, he is the laughing stock of the living room. Zayn, Liam, and Niall can’t hold in their laughs as they see the tight, striped fabric clinging onto Harry.  “What the hell are you wearing, Harry?” Niall asks, sniggering at Harry’s pathetic get up. Of course the boys knew nothing about Louis and Harry’s late nights. “I just thought I’d try out something new,” Harry explains nonchalantly, shrugging as he walks over to the couch across from wear Louis usually sits next to Zayn

 “Well, you do remember Louis’s stupid rule about not wearing stripes, right?” Liam pipes up, raising his eyebrow at Harry questionably. Harry shrugs once more and Liam scoffs. “So you’re telling me you don’t remember when Louis threw a fit when I wore that striped shirt?” Liam asks.

 Harry keeps silent, not wanting to open his mouth only to have sounds of laughter come out. Harry remembers the whole day. In the morning, Liam walked down the stairs of the hotel they were currently staying in and Louis absolutely busted when he say Liam’s awfully bright colored, striped shirt.

 “You really don’t remember?” Zayn interrupts as a look of disbelief appears on his face. “He made Liam go thirty flights of stairs just to change into another, non-striped shirt!” Zayn and the two other boys burst into another fit of laughter at the thought.

 “Where is Louis anyways?” Harry asks, trying to soothe his eagerness that is already showing. 

Liam looks down at his phone, his eyes scrolling through a few messages Louis had sent him a few minutes ago. “He says he has to drop Eleanor off,” Liam says, not noticing the way Harry straightens up, “and that he’ll be here in about a few minutes.” 

Harry always expresses his hate to Eleanor; in his journal. He doesn’t find keeping a journal effeminate. It’s something he likes to express himself in. It’s not a diary, Harry tells himself; even though it obviously is.

Right then, the doorknob of the front door begins to jiggle and everyone quiets down and looks towards the door. Niall mumbles something to Harry along the lines of, “You are in some deep shit, mate.” Harry sighs, but not a sad sigh, a pleasured sigh. He knows Louis’s punishment if Harry ever disobeys him. He knows them all too clearly.

Louis doesn’t notice Harry or the boys as he walks in. He drops the bags of groceries onto the table with a large sigh, dropping his keys onto the table as well. He runs his fingers through his chestnut hair and Harry can’t help but think how vulnerable Louis looks right at this moment.

Although that disappears almost immediately as Louis turns around to face the doorway of the living room. Louis can see just enough stripes to know someone disobeyed his little law. He strides into the room, looking Harry directly in the eye. He opens his mouth a little, but nothing comes out. Instead, Louis just sticks his finger out and gestures towards the bedroom.

“He’s gonna get it,” Niall mutters quietly as the three lads watch the couple disappear down the hall.

Both of the boys nod their heads, agreeing with Niall’s statement. Although, they didn’t know how good Harry was getting. Or the fact that “it” could mean so much things.

Louis slams the door of his bedroom shut, making Harry jump. He turns to Harry, his face red and clammed. He takes sharp intakes of breath and shakily lets them out; trying to control is easy temper.

“What the hell are you doing, Harry?” Louis growls in a low, hushed whisper. “Is this your way of trying to get my damn attention?” Harry backs away from Louis, shrinking down onto his bed. Louis only steps forward, his face nearly inches away from Harry’s. “Well, it’s working,” Louis whispers, his mint breath engulfing Harry’s face.

Harry smirks ever-so-slightly, knowing that he has gotten his way. His face quickly turns into a face of pure terror so Louis doesn’t suspect Harry’s little play.

Louis grabs Harry by the collar, pulling him up to his chest and capturing his plump, bottom lip in his teeth. Harry lets out a soft moan, clutching onto the back of Louis’s shirt. Louis lets go of Harry’s collar and moves down to his ass, groping it before pushing his crotch against Harry’s, grinding lightly.

Louis lets Harry’s bottom lip slip through his teeth. Harry looks into Louis’s blue eyes for a second before Louis latches his mouth onto Harry’s neck. Louis tugs the shoulder of the shirt down slightly to get easier access of Harry’s pale neck. Harry lets out a moan, biting his lip so the other lads won’t hear. Louis sucks on the skin of Harry’s neck until it purples and bruises. He smiles at the mark he left on Harry’s ashen neck.

“Lift your arms up,” Louis orders, tugging lightly on the ends of Harry’s shirt. When Harry doesn’t oblige, Louis gets impatient. “Come on, slut,” Louis whispers into Harry’s ear, “you don’t look good in stripes.” Harry shivers lightly, but still doesn’t comply. Louis gets frustrated, yelling, “Lift it up!” 

Harry cringes at the sharp tone in Louis’s voice, immediately taking his ugly striped shirt off, showing off his pale skin. Louis grins, shadowing over Harry’s abs and nipples. Harry shivers but doesn’t dare move up so Louis’s cold hand can meet with his body. He knows better.

Louis snatches his hand back suddenly, smirking widely as Harry lets out a small whine. “First, you break my no stripes rule, then you don’t comply with my first order,” Louis says. “What makes you think you’re going to get your way?” Harry frowns deeply at this, but doesn’t say anything as he watches Louis sit on the bed. “Get on your stomach on my lap,” Louis orders, smirking as the realization hit Harry on what Louis is going to do.

Harry reluctantly lays stomach down on Louis’s lap. Harry takes in a shaky breath, waiting for the first slap to come down unto his bum. He lightly flinches as Louis rests his hand on Harry’s ass, rubbing the clothed cheeks softly. It’s sudden when Louis’s hand snaps down onto Harry’s bum, making Harry take in a sharp intake of breath and blood rush to his already hardened cock.

Louis can’t help but grin at the pure dominance he has over Harry. He smacks a hand down once more, making Harry squeeze his eyes shut. Louis quickly slaps Harry’s bum twice, the sound muffled by the jeans. Louis sighs, not liking the dull sound the jeans were making. He reaches his hand inside Harry’s jeans, slowly rubbing his hand over Harry’s cheeks.

Louis uses his free hand to cling on to the waist of Harry’s jeans, tugging one side down along with his briefs, revealing Harry’s slightly reddened cheek. Louis grins as he watches Harry shiver as the cold air hits his exposed cheek. 

When Harry least expects it, Louis slams his hand down, leaving a bright red hand print on Harry’s left bum cheek. Louis tugs the other side of Harry’s jeans and briefs down to reveal Harry’s bum. Louis rubs over both his cheeks, grinning at the reaction he receives from Harry when his fingers shadow over Harry’s crack.

“Get down on your knees,” Louis commands. Harry nods slightly, getting off of Louis’s lap and blushing lightly as his jeans are at his knees. He reaches to push them back up, but Louis’s hand stops him. “Did I tell you to pull them back up?” Louis hisses a disapproving look in his eyes. Harry shakes his head quickly, surprised when Louis doesn’t give a punishment for it.

Harry complies with Louis’s command and gets onto his knees in front of Harry. Louis stands up and unbuckles his belt, quickly pulling down his denim jeans. Harry’s eyes widen as he sees the thick outline of Louis’s cock through his briefs. Louis makes no moves to pull his briefs down and Harry looks up at Louis in confusion but Louis just gestures Harry to continue.

Harry shortly nods his head. He leans his head towards Louis’s crotch, slipping his tongue out to line the outline of Louis’s cock. Louis moans out softly, throwing his head back slightly. Harry pulls down Louis’s briefs slowly, tugging on the elastic waistband. Louis’s cock springs out, slapping against his stomach and looking excruciatingly hard. Louis groans softly, yearning for Harry’s touch on his straining cock.

Harry hesitantly takes Louis’s cock into his large hands and strokes lightly, a low moan emerging from Louis’s throat. Harry leans into lick the underside of Louis’s long length, making Louis collapse onto the bed. As Harry reaches the top, he runs his tongue over the slit, making Louis groan a bit more loudly. Harry hollows out his cheeks as he slowly moves his head down onto Louis’s cock. With every bob of Harry’s head, he goes deeper and deeper to the point his nose touches Louis’s pubic hairs.

Harry holds back the tears forming in his reddened eyes and gags as he feels Louis’s cock in his throat. Louis gets frustrated when Harry doesn’t moving and decides to take matters into his own hands. Louis grips the back of Harry’s head, clinging onto Harry’s curls and slowly sliding out of Harry’s mouth before slamming it completely down into Harry’s throat once more. Harry gags viciously, clutching onto Louis’s bum as he forces Louis’s cock to go as deep as he can handle.

Louis starts to thrust into Harry’s mouth, repeating the same action over and over. And every time, Harry would choke and gag harder. Harry doesn’t care about the tears streaming down his cheeks anymore, all he pays attention to is Louis’s large length deep in his throat.

Louis’s thrusts begin to slow as he reaches his high, spurting himself into Harry’s mouth. Harry moans lightly around Louis’s cock and Louis can’t help but thrust up once more, not being able to restrain himself from it. Louis slowly slides his cock out of Harry’s mouth, the air hitting it almost instantly. 

When Louis sees how broken Harry looks, he grins, leaning down to Harry’s level. “I’m going to fuck your pretty little ass so hard,” he whispers into Harry’s ear. Harry shudders, clearing his throat slightly. “Is that alright with you?” Louis asks. Louis doesn’t usually ask whether it’s alright or not, he just wants to hear Harry’s broken voice but all Harry does is nod his head. “I can’t hear you!” Louis exclaims.

“Y-yes,” Harry stammers while his voice hoarse and gruff. He clears his throat harshly but his hand immediately reaches up to his throat, pain fleeting inside.

Louis looks at Harry worryingly for a second. “Are you okay?” he whispers, looking at his partner in his emerald eyes. 

Harry just nods, saying, “Just fuck me already.” His voice is too harsh and hoarse to be ignored by Louis.

Louis grins and grabs Harry’s shoulders, turning him around to slam him down onto the bed. Louis reaches down to pump his cock with his hand while he orders Harry to lift his legs while Louis checks his hole. Louis leans down to Harry’s mouth, sticking his fingers into his mouth. Harry immediately sucks hard, licking and spitting enough onto Louis’s fingers. 

Louis takes his four fingers from Harry’s mouth and leads them back to Harry’s hole. His middle finger barely at the entrance and Harry already tightens. Louis looks at him, his expression telling him to calm down. Harry obliges and Louis grins at the easier access.

Louis stops pumping his length to pull Harry’s cheek to the side as his middle finger finds its way into Harry’s bum. Harry closes his eyes shut and tries to ignore the pain and roughness of Louis’s finger. Louis beings to move his finger and slowly push in and pull it out.

“Are you ready for a second finger, babe?” Louis asks, but before Harry can answer, Louis has another finger in Harry’s bum, scissoring him. 

Harry arches his back, his mouth open and letting out a soft moan. Louis fastens his pace, but keeping it steady and smooth. Harry lets out a shaky breath, surprised at the small pain he is going through. He hasn’t even touched himself because Louis never allows him to, so over the month Louis ignored him, Harry didn’t dare for his hand- or anyone’s in that fact- to go near his bum.

The tightness of Harry’s hole surprised Louis as well. He remembers leaving Harry so wide and empty from the total of times his cock had ruined Harry’s bum. 

Louis adds a third finger in, twisting his hand slightly. Harry arches his back once more, softly groaning out Louis’s name. Louis grins as his name fell from Harry’s sweet lips.

“I can’t take it anymore, Louis,” Harry exasperates, “just fuck me hard. Please.” Louis groans at Harry’s plea and reluctantly agrees.

Louis knows that he didn’t prep Harry nearly as much as he should have. He knows how unready Harry’s hole is after not being stretched out for so long. 

Louis regrets not buying anymore lube and having to use his spit as an alternative, but as he was about to spit on his hand to lube his cock up, Harry stops him. He shakes his head in a disagreement. “I want you raw, Louis,” Harry mumbles with big eyes.

Louis nods his head, stroking his cock enough to make it as slick as he can with the remains of Harry’s spit from earlier. “Get on your hands and knees,” Louis orders, impatiently tapping his foot. Harry nods obediently and turns onto his hands and knees, his bum sticking up in the air. “Such a good boy, such a slut for me,” Louis mutters, looking at Harry’s pink bum hole.

Louis lines his cock with Harry’s hole, the blunt edge of his cock pressing against Harry’s hole. Harry pushes back slightly, not wanting to wait. “Louis, please,” Harry begs, impatient as he tries to push back more. 

Louis gets angered by Harry and grabs the curls at the back of Harry’s head and grips Harry’s hip with his other hand and thrusts deeply into Harry. Harry gasps, closing his eyes shut as he feels the raw pain of Louis’s thick cock in his ass.

“You like that, you slut?” Louis whispers as he leans down near Harry’s ear. He slowly takes his cock out once more; only the blunt tip at his hole and then slams back in completely. Harry groans, pushing back and wiggling his bum. “You’re such a fucking slut, Harry. Such a good slut for me, aren’t you?” Louis asks, repeating his thrusts over and over. “I asked you a fucking question!” Louis exclaims as he grips Harry’s hair and hip harder as his thrusts became more prominent.

“Yes!” Harry screams out, answering Louis’s question. “I’m your slut, Louis. I’m only a slut for you!” Harry groans Louis’s name loudly as his thrusts became more sharp and precise, hitting Harry at his prostate.

“You like my cock in you, don’t you? You like me fucking you until you can’t walk, huh?” Louis keeps asking, rolling his hips against Harry. He doesn’t expect Harry to answer his questions though because Louis himself is in too much pleasure to listen to anything but Harry’s loud moans and groans of his name.

 

A little while after, Louis thrusts begins to slow and ends sloppily with Louis spurting inside of Harry while groaning Harry’s name. Louis falls breathlessly on top of Harry, still inside of Harry as he softens.

“Louis,” Harry mumbles, his voice strained, “my cock.”

Louis eyes widened realization. Harry hasn’t gotten off yet. “Turn around, baby,” Louis whispers as he slips out of Harry and turns Harry around himself. Louis sits up and puts his hand on Harry’s chest to keep him down.

Louis grabs Harry’s length, running his thumb over the slit. Harry moans as Louis harshly tugs on his cock. Louis pulls on Harry’s cock, trying to get Harry to come fast.

“Louis,” Harry starts to say in-between his moans and groans, “I’m gonna come, soon.” And just in time, Louis bends down just above Harry’s cock and opens his mouth wide, tugging on Harry’s cock one last time before Harry hits his high.

As Harry comes down from his high, he opens his eyes, not remembering when he shut it, but he didn’t care at the moment. All he could look at his how beautiful Louis looks with his come covering his face. Harry smirks as Louis licks his lips to get Harry’s come.

“Shit,” Harry mutters as realization hit him like a ton of bricks. Louis frowns immediately, not recalling what he did wrong. Harry notices the sad expression Louis’s face and protests against it quickly. “No, no, Lou, it’s not you. I just remembered that the lads are just a hallway down from us and probably heard us through the extremely thick walls.”

Louis frowns once more and makes Harry confused. “Why does it matter if the lads hear?” Louis asks and Harry looks at him incredulously. 

“Louis, I thought we were just-”

“Fucking, I know,” Louis finishes, sighing as his hopes were already up. Harry looks at Louis confusingly, sitting up from his earlier position.

“Do you think we’re something more?” Harry asks, ruffling his hair a bit. When Louis stays quiet, Harry immediately gets the answer. “You do think we’re something more,” he whispers, understanding.

“But we’re not,” Louis says, quickly standing up. He bends down to pick up his jeans from around his ankles and pulls them up along with his briefs. He latches the belt together once more, ignoring the stares he received from Harry every second of it.

“Who says we’re not?” Harry mumbles just before Louis opens the door. Louis looks behind himself and looks at Harry, almost begging him not to tease. “Is that why you haven’t been talking to me?” Louis nods his head quickly, wanting to save the embarrassment but couldn’t. Harry wanted to smack his own forehead at his mistake. The last time Harry and Louis had sex, Harry said, “It’s good to have a fuck buddy. You know, someone who won’t get too attached and shit.” Of course Harry was only trying to cover up his little mistake he made through their time together that day when he told Louis he loves him by accident.

“Stop being ridiculous, Harry,” Louis scoffs, rolling his eyes as he turns to the door once more. “You know, you were the one who said we’re just fuck buddies and never anything more.” With that, Louis turns the doorknob and steps out of the bedroom but never shutting the door.

Harry stands up, pulling his briefs and jeans from his ankles and walking over to Louis. “I love you, Louis,” Harry whispers softly into his ear.

Louis sighs, his head resting against Harry’s shoulder. “I love you, too,” Louis mumbles, smiling at the thought of having somebody to love. Louis turns to Harry to give him a light peck on the cheek. “Why was I even mad in the first place?” Louis asks, the dilemma completely slipping from his mind.

Harry glances back at the ugly striped shirt on the floor and looks back at Louis. “I don’t know,” Harry answers, shrugging his shoulders lightly, “you were just mad.”


End file.
